


【士海/授翻】情欲世界

by Miss_Icebear



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Icebear/pseuds/Miss_Icebear
Summary: 宇宙间的世界是无限的，这次海东和阿士来到的是情欲世界。在这个世界里，人们需要做的只有一件事，那就是在夜色的召唤下，纾解自己最为隐秘的欲望。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 9





	【士海/授翻】情欲世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World of Ero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492013) by [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane). 



“在这个世界里，我需要做些什么呢？”士从光照相馆走出，问了自己这样一个问题。雄介和夏海各自熟睡着。在白天，士没有找到任何线索。于是在外面随便拍了几张照，就回自己的房间睡觉了。

士睡得并不安稳，在梦中辗转反侧，紧蹙眉头。他意识到自己的身体正在发热，甚至有隐隐的刺痛感。从梦中惊醒后，士决定起身去厨房找点吃的，再出去溜达一圈，继续寻找关于这个世界的线索。厨房里一片漆黑，借着微弱的月光，士看到桌边坐着一个熟悉的身影。

“晚上好啊，阿士。”海东露出熟悉的招牌笑容，朝着士打了个招呼。只见他起身绕着桌子转了一圈，最后停下，修长的指节在桌面上叩了几下。

“都这个点了，你还在这里干嘛。”士刻意移开视线，有些嫌恶地抱怨道。海东这家伙实在太让人扫兴了，干脆就把他晾在这里，然后自己回去睡觉好了。

“我睡不着。”海东做了一个拉伸身体的动作，说，“显然你看上去也睡不着。阿士，我想这就是你我会在这里相遇的原因。”

“随你怎么样。”士已经转身准备走了，“反正我现在要回房间睡觉了。”

“你以为你回去就能睡着吗？”

“怎么就不能了？”士看着海东，皱着眉问道。难道这家伙又在准备私下搞什么小动作不成？

“这可是情欲的世界。”海东一本正经地解释道，“藏在暗处的敌人他显然希望你我干些特别的事。”

“什么乱七八糟的？”士看上去很是提防，仿佛下一秒钟海东就要扑到他身上一样。海东忽然笑了起来，递给士一张透明的骑士卡片，“干嘛那么紧张，咱俩得相互配合才行。”

士不耐烦地啧了一声，一把从海东手里抢过卡片，看到上面的字也不由愣住。

“做爱？”只见他还算冷静地问道，将卡片前后翻转，反复确认了几遍，然后从鼻子里轻哼了一声，“一定要找个床伴的话，我干嘛不叫醒夏蜜柑？”

“不好意思，这张卡的效果只针对那些被夜晚召唤的人。”海东故意拖长了语调，懒散地解释道，“而且必须是双方自愿发生。我本来没什么兴趣，现在为了宝物牺牲一下自己也无所谓。倒是你，阿士，你确定要和我做吗？”

“你在挑衅我吗？”士挑眉问道，“目前为止，我还没有遇到过不擅长的事。如果一定要做的话，那就做吧。”

“别用这种怎样无所谓的语气。你难道没有意识到我是个男人吗？真要做的话，咱俩总有一个得在下面。”

“哦？你对我在上面有意见？”

“没。”海东想都没想答道，话一出口后忽然意识到自己方才说了什么。士被他懵住的表情逗乐了。海东不好意思地笑了笑，小声补充道，“我都说了是为了宝物……”

“能重复一遍吗？我听不清你在说什么。”士不给面子地揶揄道，向前走了一步。海东皱了下眉，忽然一把拎住士的衣领，狠狠亲了上去。士条件反射地抓住海东，快速而又激烈地开始回应，仿佛他俩不是在调情而是在干架。转了几圈后，海东的腿磕到了一旁的咖啡桌上。

“就这？”海东笑得还挺开心。在不得不做爱的变态诅咒下，两人反而愈发兴奋起来。

“我在哪做都行。”士的手在海东腰侧滑过。海东笑了笑，稍稍拉开与士的距离，将手抵在两人之间。士不由喘息起来。他俩不仅身高相似，难搞的程度也挺相似的。过了好一会两人才脱完所有的衣服。意识到士不着寸缕的身躯正紧贴自己的肌肤时，海东不禁感到从脊柱传来的颤栗感。士从身后抱住海东，在他的颈侧轻咬。

“其实我还挺庆幸……现在和我一起的是你。”听到士的低语，海东不由笑了。他躺在沙发上，而士润滑过的两根手指正在他纤细的身体里慢慢探索着。起初海东感到了疼痛，但很快就过去了。

“有什么好磨蹭的，现在就可以直接进来了。”他催促着士。

“慢慢来好了，反正你还挺享受的不是吗？”士对着海东颈侧低声说道。在士的触摸下，海东的胸部开始胀痛。他意识到士正在开发他的身体。虽然嘴里讽刺着士的技巧，事实上海东却挺享受这一过程，因此在士的背后留下了深深的抓痕。虽然对方态度恶劣，士倒是难得耐心地没有和他计较，留给他足够时间去适应这一过程。当士开始有技巧地来回进出对方的身体时，海东不自觉发出动听的呻吟。

“瞧见了吗？这世上没有我不擅长的事。”士对海东说。

“你闭嘴。”海东瞪了士一眼，保持着腿夹在对方腰上的姿势，故意拉了士一把，好让他进得更深。还在跳动的巨物一下滑入又热又紧的甬道深处，士不由得发出了呻吟。海东忍不住笑了，刚想说几句揶揄的话，对方的节奏突然变得又快又狠，几乎要将他操进沙发里。海东的身体蜷成弓形，再也无法控制住自己的呻吟。他试图用手来纾解自己的欲望，可惜他的床伴过于骄傲，决不能容许他做出自慰的行为。士拍掉海东的手，亲自上场为他服务，好吧，就算明知这家伙在卖弄技巧，海东仍然对士的手情有独钟。

士咬紧牙关，他意识到自己也差不多快射了。其实他已经发现就算不打破这个奇怪的诅咒，应该也不会有什么大问题。但他依然低下头来，在海东的唇舌间落下一个又一个热辣的深吻……在愈发闷热的夜晚，原本透明的卡片逐渐显形，落在士和海东身上的诅咒解除了。

士醒来后，已经是第二天的早上。他不知道自己是真的操了海东，还是一切只是他做的一场诡异的春梦。直到他看到某人留在桌上的一张小纸条。

“作为昨晚的报酬，这个世界的卡片我就拿走啦。想要的话就来找我呀。爱你哟，么么哒。——海东。”

“那家伙果然是个混蛋。”士觉得自己的眼睛和心灵同时受到了污染，在夏海和雄介不明所以的困惑目光中如旋风一般冲出了光照相馆。可真的找到海东后，他却忍不住笑了起来。

这个世界的怪人在不远处向他们发出咆哮，但是谁管它呢？

在变身成decade加入战斗之前，士特意抓紧时机告诉海东，昨晚自己可是在他身上留下了明显的吻痕。

于是海东的脸，一下子变得红得不能再红。


End file.
